Dulcet
by Flying Chariot
Summary: Luke and Emmy make tea for the Professor.


**_Thought I'd write a little something for this wonderful series. :)_** ** _Professor Layton belongs to Level 5._**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Luke paused himself, backing away from the stove and heating kettle. He recognized that feminine voice, making its way as the water inside the kettle boiled. He turned around, facing Emmy who held a curious look, standing at the kitchen entrance.

The young apprentice smiled, welcoming her. "Making tea for the Professor of course!"

Emmy blinked in surprise. She knew she had good reason to come here, hearing noise from the kitchen. Besides the Professor, the only other occupant in his office was Luke, so he was the culprit.

However, Emmy did not anticipate to find Luke preparing tea. "Tea? When did you start making that?"

"Well, I don't do it often," Luke replied, timidly twisting a lock of his brown hair. "But I would like to improve on it. So I... thought of making some for the Professor. He's been occupied in his room all day. He must be tired, and a nice warm cup of tea will set him on ease."

The female assistant agreed with that statement. The Professor was a busy man, of course his duties didn't stop him from going on crazy adventures. Her and Luke were total witnesses to that. "So I see the second assistant wants to make some impressions. Did you warm the pot?"

"Of course - hey! I heard that!"

Emmy chuckled, teasing Luke was enjoyable at best. He pouted and crossed his arms, expressing dislike.

It was not enough for her to quit. "And are the loose tea leaves in the pre warmed pot?"

Luke's hostility faded, having forgotten that important step. Curses. He scurried to the kitchen cabinet. "I'll go do that now!"

Emmy chuckled at the younger apprentice and his antics. "Can't have proper tea without the leaves, Luke. Allow me to assist you."

The kettle on the stove whistled, and Emmy figured the water was done. She turned off the stove while Luke dumped the tea leaves in the porcelain pot. Once Emmy brought the kettle to the pot, she noticed the large amount of leaves inside. "Isn't this a bit much, Luke?"

"Tea should have lots of flavor," Luke answered.

"Yes, but this is a mass amount. Unless, that is what the Professor prefers..."

"We won't find out until we try, let's give it a shot Emmy!"

"All right." Emmy carefully poured the boiling water into the pot, the liquid mixing in with the leaves simmered. She replaced the lid, and covered the pot with the cosy. "Now we wait," she announced.

"I'll get the tea cups ready," Luke declared, heading toward the cabinets again while the other assistant watched the pot cool down.

"The Professor will be pleased," she spoke to herself with a smile, feeling proud of the tea she assisted Luke with.

.

"Now Luke, Emmy... what is it that you two have in store for me?" inquired Professor Layton. He was dragged by his assistants to the table. The Professor was requested by the two to come out from his office, yet he did not know the reason. It was like a puzzle, which he did not mind solving or to investigate on.

There was no need for any sort of analyzations or the use of intellect, the answer was right in front. Layton was able to save his brilliance for other matters. He glanced at a tray sitting on the table, carrying a porcelain teapot and cups. It was then, he discovered what was in store. He smiled as his assistants sat him down on the couch. "Why this is nice."

"I thought you would like tea after a long day," Luke explained as Emmy poured some into the cups. "We made it together."

"And Luke almost forgot the tea leaves," Emmy teased.

"Ah – that was fixed!" Luke blurted out, his cheeks rosy as the Professor produced a small laugh.

"An easy one of course," Layton added, reaching out to one of the teacups. Grabbing one he brought it to his lips to sip.

"How is it, Professor?" Luke inquired, hoping it would please the Professor's taste buds.

As Layton finished the sample of the tea, he set it down to give his review. "It's a bit too strong, there is an imbalance between the amount of leaves and water used. Also, while you two allowed the tea to sit and cool, it's a bit tepid for my liking."

"I told you about using too much of the leaves Luke," Emmy said as Luke looked down in disappointment from the criticism. To him, it meant he was far from his goal of becoming a true gentleman like the Professor.

"However," Layton added, in which Luke quickly shot his head back up. He saw a smile creep up from the Professor's face, something pleasant was in store. "This tea has a lot of personality. It has a very sweet and innocent flavor, much how it corresponds to your character, Luke."

"Does that mean it's good, Professor?!" Luke cried in enthusiasm. The good news inclined him to pursue the question.

"Haha, well it certainly has its own unique flavor. Meanwhile, the richness of the tea is reminiscent of Emmy with her enduring strength."

"What?" Emmy inquired in shock.

"It's like a package of two in one, this tea is definitely a product from the both of you. You managed to create tea that complements both of your distinct personalities," Layton replied.

"Really? That's interesting for you to say, Professor."

"Oh no, Emmy. It's nothing new, creations usually have some sort of trace from the creator, in this case it's tea. You both put a bit of yourselves into it, and that, indicates it was made with love and care. It's pleasant, if I say so myself."

Emmy smiled at the Professor's approval, and Luke jumped in the air and cheered, both pleased with the end result.

Yet Professor Layton had one last thing in mind for his assistants, and it was a request. He asked sweetly, "Now, you two wouldn't want to leave me alone in drinking this wonderful tea, right? Sit."


End file.
